Dice and Gemstone in Sleeping trouble big Surprise
by QueenStorie
Summary: We take a peek into the future to see how Dice and gemstone live as husband and wife. Gemstone is not sleeping at night and her husband Dice knows just what to do to help his tired wife. And a Big surprise comes from it.


**Hey everyone sorry for the late updates I hope you guys are doing great. Please enjoy the story and leave a review see ya.**

* * *

Three days. It has been three days and Dice was worried about his wife. After the big fight against ClearHeart her stalker and the Devil they had gotten married and settled down in the woods not to far for the others. They have been married for almost a year and Gemstone hasn't been sleeping for the past three days.

He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost time for them to go to bed. Dice looked over to his wife and gave a gentle smile as she was washing the dinner dishes. She was in a simple blue dress with a plane white apron and black flat shoes on her feet. Her tail gently swaying behind her as she hummed a little lullaby as her hands washed each plate. Her silver diamond ring sparkling as she cleaned. She loves to cook and no one not even Elder Kettle could beat her in the kitchen. She also makes perfume, soaps, make up and other products for people that's why they work so well together. Yes they own a business together the Porcelain flower shop after his papa Elder kettle. They grew Gemflowers that people just love and while Gemstone still makes contracts to help people. She makes products to sell made from the flowers.

He knew that his wife was not only as his childhood sweetheart but also as his soul mate. He set down his book and walked up behind Gemstone as she finished the last dish and put it in the drain.

"Gem we need to talk." He said softly but in a worried tone.

"What is it Dice?" She asked turning to meet his gaze.

"Gem I know that you haven't sleeping for that last three days. Or is it more,"

"What! No no no Dice I….how did you know?" She asked kinda shocked that he knew.

"You have been making meals that normally help people fall asleep. Turkeys, Lavender flowers and a few other things that can make a person sleep with ease. It worked on me but not you. You have the energy like you have slept for ages." Dice said softly.

"sigh….Dice I don't know what it is and I have tried everything."

"Even a roiling pin." He joked

"I'm not that desperate…..yet."

Dice chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I think your problem is easy enough to fix…your in a mild heat."

"What heat? Me Dice I am not an animal."

"No no not like well kinda yeah. Gemstone your body is half human and you never had a period like females do."

"Dice point please." She asked gently.

"Point is.. that the Devil turns into a goat at will and so naturally goats have a heat season and mate. You being half and half. Your going into a mild heat which make you not sleep."

"So how do I fix it."

Dices grin turned more predator like as he tightened his grip on her.

"Well my sweet little dear. We need to burn it off for another four days. What better way then by showing you how much I care for you. And to put out the burn in side you." He purred into her ear making her shiver and blush.

"Oh that kind of burn."

"I'll put the dishes away why don't you go and get ready for tonight. Wear the special blue." He said and swatted her rear to get her moving up the stairs.

After Dice put the dishes away and waited ten more minutes he went up stairs to their bedroom. There on the king size bed laying on her front was Gemstone wearing nothing but a light satin blue lingerie set with white trimming. Dice smiled as her as he began to crawl over her.

"Well Well Mrs. Porcelain it seems that you are in need of a firm hand to get you to sleep. Lets see if we can fix that my soulmate."

Dice kissed his wife with pure passion that set fire to her belly.

"The night is young my dear and for the next few day we are not leaving this house." He growled.

"Then you better lock the doors." She purred.

For the next few day no one saw them and started to wonder where they could have gone. But after a few days the shop was opened and you could tell they were both very happy well rested and had a glow. But things due change as life goes one. Two weeks later Gemstone was working on making some new soap when she saw her Mama Sugar Spoon looking at her as is she was being examined.

"Mama is something wrong?" She asked.

"You are glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Did you and Dice have sex recently?"

"MAMA YOU CAN'T ASK YOU DAUGHTER SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHAT THE HECK." She yelled blushing Her tail standing straight up.

"So you did. When did you last have your period?"

"Mama I don't get those I went into a mild heat. Even the Doctors said I will never get one."

"But they didn't say you were sterile."

That made her stop and look at her Mama with wide eyes.

"Mama?"

"Gemstone you were eating pickles and peanut butter."

"So did Wheezy."

"You cried when you were cutting up a mellon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You never cried when cutting up fruit. Honey I think your pregnant."

Gemstones pot fell out of her hands and on to the floor with a bang. A few hours later she went home with tears in her eyes as she saw Dice sitting in the living room of their home. He jumped up and ran to her.

"Gemstone what's wrong what happened?" He asked worried.

"Your fault."

"What?"

"You did this you did this to me to you jerk."

"What did I do."

"You and your sexy way of moving your hips and spanking me and and oh how could you." She wailed

"Gemstone what did I do to make you sand and angry with me."

"I'm not sad or angry with you Dice. I'm happy as could be you goof. Dice in nine months we are going to be parents." She said with a big smile.

Dice blinked and blinked again. Shocked at what he had just heard.

"We…..I…..I'm going to be a daddy?" He whispered almost afraid it was a dream.

"Yes Dice I went to the doctor. I'm pregnant." She said touching her belly softly.

Dice began to laugh and swept her up into his arms cheering with glee and the great news.

"But you better lay low for awhile. Cause Pap will kill you." She said smirking at his now scared face.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**Ok guys thats it I hoped you all enjoyed the story please leave a review and go check out my tumblr page if you guys have questions. see ya in the next story bye.**


End file.
